Mikan's 13 Gifts for Christmas
by yuthika vemosa
Summary: Follow Mikan as she unravels Natsume's 13 gifts to her and why they say that Christmas is a time filled with magic, joy and wishes!


Mikan's 13 Gifts for Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

><p>December 24, 2005, 12:00 pm…<p>

6 years ago…

_Santa…please grant me one special wish… _

_Please give me a boyfriend… _

_A boyfriend that will protect me from meany Natsume…_

_A boyfriend who will turn out to be my lover forever… _

_A lover who will become my husband… _

_And a husband that will stay with me until we both grow old and die… _

_Love,_

_Mikan Yukihara_

"There! " A cute 10 year old brunette exclaimed d as she put her letter in a huge, colourful sock that was pinned on the upper bricked part of the fireplace.

"I hope you'll grant my wish, Santa! I know I'm still young, but I wanted to have one so that someone will protect me form those who bully me! " The cute brunette exclaimed out of nowhere before smiling in the air, and then afterwards, she then climbed towards the stairs and back to her room.

After a couple of minutes…

The fireplace started to shook violently, afterwards, a loud pounding noise started to rattle the whole fireplace as if someone was being dropped downwards…

And then…

BLAG!

"Cough…cough…cough… " A rough yet smooth voice coughed.

"Err…Santa, I think you should lose some weight so that you can fall smoothly from the chimney… " Another voice chirped in, this time, the voice was tinny yet manly.

Santa sighed and climbed out of the fireplace, making his white locks flew in midair and his huge stout body from some gentle noises.

"You know that I'm not the type to control my appetite, elfin. " Santa replied as he looked at the pair of socks which was pinned on the upper part of the fireplace.

He then took it gently, and then took the letters, he then read the first one which came from the mint green coloured sock.

_I wanted the latest robot toy in the merchandise…_

_And don't you ever forget it…_

_Or else…_

_I'm going to kill you…_

_Yoichi Yukihara_

Santa sweatdropped.

"That was demanding… " Elfin mused.

Santa sighed. "Elfin, take out the latest robot from the red sack and place it inside the mint green sock. " Santa commanded and then proceeded to the letter from the red sock.

Santa furrowed his eyebrows when he read the letter.

"What's wrong Santa? " Elfin asked as he placed the mint green sock gently on the floor which was packed with the latest robot.

"This little girl wants a boyfriend! " Santa exclaimed.

Elfin blinked. "But isn't she too young to have one? And it's not like we can snatch little boys out of nowhere and give them to her…"

Santa held his chin. "Well, if I'm correct, maybe she wanted one because she was being bullied, she was asking for someone that could protect her form this meany Natsume… "

Elfin just shook his head. "Little boys and their ways of showing affection… "

Santa just smiled.

"Elfin, just put a set of dolls on this little girl's sock. " He said as he turned his back on him and looked at the window.

Elfin blinked again. "You're not going to grant her wish, are you? " He interrogated.

Santa smirked mischievously. "Not yet… Elfin… "

Elfin just sighed. Santa is such a generous person, no wonder kids loved him so much…

He then took some dolls from Santa's sack and put it on the red sock and put it gently on the floor.

Santa smiled as he looked upstairs, where the cute brunette trudged off…

"I will make your wish real, little Mikan, just wait for awhile… " He whispered as his eyes twinkled mischeviously.

* * *

><p>6 years later…<p>

December 14, 2011, Wednesday…

Mikan looked at the small gift that was wrapped in a clear pouch which was secured with three round crystals.

She looked questioningly at her arch nemesis with wonder and then back to the gift that was laid in front of her.

"Are you planning on something? " She asked suspiciously.

Her raven haired, crimson eyed partner/enemy looked at her in amusement.

"What do you think? " He replied, smirking.

"After knowing you as the terrible panty peeping pervert and a super duper jerk and bully, I think I really know the answer. " She shot back at him.

"Oh, come on, Polka, you were the one who is saying that I can be nice, and here I am being nice to you, and now you're getting suspicious of me? "

"You're not the _giving __type_ of guy, Natsume, and if you were, you are expecting something in return. "

Natsume just shrugged. "Whatever, Polka. "

"I don't want it, why don't you just give that gift to yourself or better yet, give it to one of your fangirls as a sign of appreciation for making a fool out of themselves by drooling over you. " Mikan replied as she gave the gift back to her arch nemesis which earned a glare from the latter.

"Listen, Polka, I'm not planning to assassinate you using that gift if that's what you're thinking. " He retorted irritably.

"You're the one who guessed that. " Mikan said sarcastically.

"Look, little girl, why can't you just accept the darn gift? I'm the one who is being generous and here you are acting like an ingrate person. "

"Knowing you, Natsume, you have some tricks under your sleeve. "

"Look, Polka, if you don't accept my gift, I'm going to parade your filthy underwear in front of the whole school. "

She looked at him in a horrendous expression. She remembered the first time she met him, him being him was a very suspicious guy, so in return, he encaged her under him and demanded some answers from her.

She didn't remember what they fought about 6 years ago when they were ten, but for some reason, her polka dotted underwear slipped, he took it and she demanded it to be returned with a blushing face, only to be smirked at by him and told her that he will use it to make her bend under his will.

And he _really_ did, she suffered a _horrendous __six __years_ under his roof. He kept on bullying and teasing her, and loves to make fun of her, while she in return just cursed him to go to hell. There's never a day where he didn't destroy her mood. She wanted to transfer, as far away as possible, but her mom told her that they couldn't find another place to go to for awhile.

So in other words, she got stuck in this stupid school with _him_.

She kept on praying for him to transfer and disappear so that she could experience peace in all of her adolescent life.

But it seems…the Gods are against her.

And now, he was doing his favourite taunts. Blackmailing her with her underwear.

"You can't do that! " She protested, while Natsume just smirked in triumph.

"Then do as I say, little girl, or else, I'm going to take away your dignity in this school. "

"I'm always doing what you said! Why do you keep on doing this to me? "

He just smirked. "Either you accept it or you're dignity will be crushed. " He replied, obviously ignoring her question.

Mikan bit her lip. Sighing in surrender, she took the little gift.

"Open it. " Natsume ordered.

Mikan did as she was told only to gape at it afterwards.

It was a blooming rose, but what really surprised her was that the rose, was made out of pure pink sapphires which slowly turned into a peach hue as it progressed inwards.

"Oh… " Mikan uttered as she stared at Natsume who was covering his face with his manga.

"Say one word and I'll kill you. " He threatened.

Mikan just rolled her eyes. _"__Here __I __am, __about __to __say __thank __you __to __him, __and __then __out __of __nowhere __he __suddenly __silenced __me __with __a __threat, __what __a __jerk!__ "_ She muttered inwardly and went back to her seat.

_On the first day of Christmas my arch enemy gave to me…a one blooming pink rose!_

* * *

><p>December 15, 2011, Thursday…<p>

"And what is it this time? " Mikan asked grumpily as she saw Natsume standing at the edge of her table the next day which earned her a lot of glares from the girls in their class.

"Here. " Natsume said as he shoved another gift with the same stylish wrapping towards her.

Mikan furrowed her eyebrows. She was really getting suspicious with him giving her these presents. Fact is, she wanted to throw it to the nearest waste bin no matter how lovely and exquisite it is. She hated to feel indebted to anyone, especially to her enemy, although Natsume claims it as a gift, knowing him, he is surely up on something.

"You know, I have a _bad __feeling_ about your presents. " She blurted out.

"I don't care about what you feel, as long as you _accept_ it ugly, then its fine. "

"So if I decided to put it in a garbage, then it's _fine, _right ? " Mikan insulted.

Natsume gave her a deadly glare. "That's not very nice to say, stupid, I worked my ass off just to give those to you. "

"Who asked you to give me a gift in the first place? And correction, Natsume, you don't have to work, you're a stinking rich bastard."

He just shrugged in return. "Just accept it, little girl. If you don't, and if you dare throw it, you know what will happen. I can taint you dignity and reputation by showing the school your filthy and smelly underwear. "

Mikan groaned as she harshly took Natsume's gift.

"Open it. " He commanded again.

She opened it, and when she did, she saw a basket of 12 white feathers with white pearls designed at the ends of each fluffy lightweight gift.

She raised an eyebrow at him. Since when did Natsume started to give a damn about a bunch of feathers? He was never the type of guy to appreciate cute and lovely gifts.

Natsume smirked as he saw Mikan's expression of wonder. She was so easy to read.

He then lowered his head until he reached her ears.

"Keep my gifts, or else, I'm going to give you a very severe punishment…Mikan… " He whispered hotly on her ears which made her blush.

When he leaned away, he looked at her with his penetrating ruby eyes.

"Remember that… " He warned seductively as he turned his back, leaving a shocked and blushing Mikan.

_On the second day of Christmas my arch enemy gave to me…one blooming pink rose and a dozen of white feathers!_

* * *

><p>December 16, 2011, Friday…<p>

"Hotaru, what do you think about Natsume's gifts? " Mikan asked her best friend.

This was the third day, and it was Friday. Since it's almost weekend, Mikan decided to go to her best friend's house and ask for some answers.

Hotaru just looked at her with her eyebrows raised.

"You really are an idiot. " Hotaru muttered as she chewed on her crab roe.

"What? "Mikan demanded. "Look, I don't really know what's happening and I don't know the reason why he's giving me this stupid gifts, that's why I asked for your opinion! "

"Don't shout, baka, you're hurting my ears with your loud voice. "

Mikan bit her lip. "Sorry… "

Hotaru sighed as she looked at her best friend. Mikan didn't know that Hyuuga Natsume aka her arch nemesis, had a deep crush on her eversince they were ten. He just loves to bully her to get her attention, and because of his stupid pride, he wouldn't even confess to her directly.

And now, he was making her suffer by becoming Mikan's main whining material.

What a bastard.

Well, at least he was making a crystal clear move on her, only her best friend was too stupid to notice it. She couldn't believe that Hyuuga would be able to lower his pride just to give his gifts to Mikan, moreover, he let others see it which made the class recognize his intentions easily. Hotaru wondered if his head was hit by a huge boulder that made him think twice and lower his damn pride so that he can make a move to confess to her best friend.

"Look, Mikan, why don't you just accept it? You didn't ask for it in the first place, he so _generously_ gave it to you, so why bother worrying about it? Didn't it ever occur to you that may be he's becoming a nice guy? " Hotaru replied, though she knew the last sentence was a lie, Hyuuga will _never_ be a nice guy. He is the possessive bastard type of guy who wanted to snark the prey that caught his attention at any costs.

And that prey happens to be Mikan.

Mikan stared at her in disbelief. "You and I know that it's a lie. Natsume will never be the _nice_guy type. "

Hotaru cursed. She hated it when Mikan started to become observant and analytical when it comes to things that she got familiar with.

She was about to answer her when they heard a knock.

Hotaru looked at Mikan, ushering her to open the door. She sighed and walked towards the door, only to see the devil protagonist of their topic standing outside.

Mikan blinked. He was standing there, holding a gift in his left hand.

Not that she's expecting something but…

She was about to ask when Natsume threw the same clear wrapped gift on her face.

"Ugh, what the hell is your problem? " Mikan snarled as she caught the gift in her small palms.

"It's because you're too stupid, can't you see that I'm holding a gift? And after giving you two gifts, I would've thought you understood, but no, you just blinked there as if you've seen a god." Natsume replied arrogantly.

"In your face, jerk! " She shot back at him. "And by the way, you're not a god, you're a moron. "

He just rolled his eyes in return and turned his back on her and walked away.

"That guy is so rude! " Mikan exclaimed as she closed the door.

"So it's Hyuuga? " Hotaru guessed as she took a glass of grape juice.

Mikan nodded and slumped her butt on the couch.

She then stared at the gift and then opened it, only to reveal colourful seashells and sparkling corals.

"This is getting weirder and weirder. " Mikan said as she stared at her new gift. "But I have to admit, his gifts are really lovely. "

Hotaru just rolled her eyes. "If that's what you think, then why don't you keep on accepting it? Maybe in the end, you will figure out why he was giving these gifts to you. Hyuuga can be very mysterious, you know... "

She nodded, Hotaru's advice was right, the only thing that she can do right now was to accept his gifts. Maybe, it might lead her to the answer. Afterall, Natsume isn't the type of guy who will just give something to a person out of kindness. It has a meaning…

And that's what's keeping her puzzled.

_On the third day of Christmas my arch enemy gave to me…one blooming pink rose, a dozen of white feathers, and a box of seashells and corals!_

* * *

><p>December 17, 2011, Saturday…<p>

It was Saturday, and for Mikan and her friends, Saturday means shopping day!

She was shopping with Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Hotaru and Misaki. They were strolling in the department store looking for things that they love. Anna was looking at the home depot section, while Hotaru was looking at the latest gadgets. Sumire on the other hand was looking for the latest cosmetics while Nonoko was studying the contents of the famous perfumes in the market. Misaki on the other hand was looking for the latest gym equipments while she was looking for some clothes.

She was looking racket after racket of clothes, and when she saw the summer dresses section, her eyes gleamed in excitement.

She loved summer dresses, it was so stylish, simple, yet elegant and is so easy to dress up and pair up with anything.

She then walked towards it and started looking.

She was parting one after the other, looking for her favourite colours and designs, when she was about to reach the end of it, she then gave one mighty yank, and then…

"KYAAA! " She screamed as she slumped on the floor and looked at the person who startled her.

"Oi, try to lessen the volume of your voice, Polka, or should I say cherries? " Natsume smirked as he stepped out behind the racket of summer dresses and looked down on her.

"What the hell are you doing hiding behind the summer dresses, you freaky pervert? " Mikan hollered as she smoothed her skirt and stood up. "Don't tell me you're stalking me just to give me your stupid gifts! "

"Don't be so delusional, ugly. That will never happen in a million years. I just thought it would be fun startling you. Afterall, it's not everyday that I can see a startled and frozen idiot who purposely exposes her panties to get my attention." He admitted smugly which really angered her. "And it seems I'm victorious. "

"Shut up, you jerk. " Mikan grumbled as she turned her back on him. But before she could go, Natsume held her hand.

"What? Don't tell me that you're going to destroy my shopping day? " Mikan asked in rage as she faced him. "You've done enough, bastard. I'm going to punch you if you disturb our girl bonding today. "

Natsume rolled his eyes. "I don't give a damn about those girly activities, cherries, I'm just here to give you this. " He said as he put another packet of gift on her palm.

Mikan blinked. "Natsume, why do you keep on giving me- "

"Just shut up and accept it, stupid. " Natsume commanded as he turned his back on her and walked towards his friends which consists of his bestfreind Ruka, then Koko, Kitsuneme, Yuu and Mochu who were grinning from ear to ear.

Mikan exhaled, her excitement for summer dresses vanished in a snap, instead, she went back to meet her friends at Swiss Chalet, their favourite restaurant.

"Hey, Mikan! Look! I bought the newest mixer in town! And guess what? It's on sale! " Anna exclaimed as she put out the mixer in front of her.

"Gah, who would be interested in a mixer? Just look at the latest Covergirl cosmetics that I got ahold of! "Sumire boasted.

Hotaru was about to show her newly bought camcorder when she saw Mikan staring in space.

"What's wrong, baka? " Hotaru asked.

She slumped on the soft couch and sighed.

"I saw Natsume today. " Mikan replied.

"Hyuuga is here? " Hotaru asked in disbelief.

"I can't believe that Natsume kun will go as far as this just to give you his daily gifts, Mikan chan. " Anna said and looked at the medium sized gift in Mikan's hands.

"If you saw Natsume sama, why didn't you call me? " Sumire interrogated as she looked at her. "Look, girl, aren't you glad that the hottest guy and most wanted bachelor of the academy is giving you gifts? It's not everyday that Natsume sama gives a gift to someone, most of the time, he's the one receiving gifts, so why don't you just take them gratefully. Or better yet, give it to me! " Sumire added excitedly.

"Shut up, Permy. It's not funny anymore! I just don't know why he kept on giving these gifts to me! " Mikan whined. "I've got a bad feeling, and what's more, he's blackmailing me and threatening me that if I don't accept his gifts, he's going to do something horrible to me! "

"Since when didn't he threaten you to follow his orders? " Hotaru questioned, but Mikan just whined even more.

All of her friends just sighed. Mikan is really dense, and though they hated to admit it, she really was an idiot. Didn't she know that if a guy is giving you gifts, it means that he likes you and he's courting you?

The intentions are very clear, only she was too stupid to notice it.

Hotaru snatched the gift irritably from her, she opened it and then opened the box inside, only to reveal different coloured stones.

"And what's so scary about giving you a bunch of glowing stones, baka? " She asked, pissed.

Misaki then leaned on Hotaru and then gasped.

"My God, Mikan, these are _Alice stones_! One of the most exotic and expensive stones that can only be found in the Alice Antique shop! These ones are hard to find and to get! Mainly because they kept on glowing despite the absence of electricity which makes it more mysterious. "

"If I know it's just stones with fireflies inside. And the reason for the colour difference is that, all of these stones are manmade, and different colours are applicable. " Hotaru said in a matter of fact tone as she shoved the gift back to Mikan.

"I don't care what it is or how expensive and exotic those stones are! Knowing Natsume, he's full of surprises! You don't know what's underneath his gifts! Maybe he put some little snakes inside the stone that will come and show up when I'll sleep later on! "Mikan retorted.

All of them rolled their eyes.

Nonoko just shook her head and looked for things that could divert Mikan's attention, as she did, luck was on her side when she saw the dessert section of the menu.

Afterall, they don't want to suffer Mikan's endless whining, it's a nightmare.

"Mikan chan, look, they have chocolate fudge double cream pie! " Nonoko said sweetly as she pointed the menu to her.

This seemed to take away the brunette's mind from her dilemma and then looked at the chocolate fudge double cream pie with a drooling mouth.

"Order two of that, Nonoko chan! "Mikan exclaimed and kept her eye on the menu.

All of them breathed in relief and gave Nonoko a thankful stare.

_On the fourth day of Christmas my arch enemy gave to me…one blooming pink rose, a dozen of white feathers, a box of seashells and corals and a set of colourful Alice stones!_

* * *

><p>December 18, 2011, Sunday…<p>

Mikan looked around that Sunday morning, she was starting to get paranoid, Natsume just keep on giving her gifts which really freaked her out! He even followed her and disturbed their girl bonding just to give his weird yet lovely gifts! Why would your enemy give you gifts anyway? Out of kindness? Nah! Natsume is not that kind of guy.

When she saw him walking along the corridor, she quickly went to the other way, which is longer, but she didn't care if she was late for their Sunday review class session, as long as she could avoid him, then its fine with her.

She sighed in relief when she reached the class and saw him slumped on his seat with his face covered in a manga. She then tiptoed towards her seat which was next to Hotaru, but after she passed him, she felt a hard object hit her butt.

She quickly turned around, without looking, she knows the person who hit her butt.

"What? " She snarled at her arch nemesis.

"You forgot to get your gift from me, Polka dots. " Natsume said under his manga.

"Do you have to hit my butt to give it? " She retorted, pissed.

"Really, then why are you avoiding me this morning? Admit it, you don't want to accept anymore gifts from me. Aren't you, Polka? "

"Shut up! "

"Look, stupid, if you think that you can find a hole in our agreement, then you better think twice, you have to do more than that if you wanted to outsmart me, in other words, it will only happen if pigs are flying already. To make it simpler, it will never happen. "

She gritted her teeth at him, and picked the gift on the floor, she snubbed him and walked towards her seat.

In the middle of the class, her eyes then started to dart on the gift under her desk.

She looked at her math teacher, Jinno sensei, who kept on blabbering and reminding them about the importance of stupid equations and other things.

For some reason, she found her hands reaching for the gift, she then took it and opened it gently.

She saw an orange coloured box, and when she opened it, her eyes widened.

It was a sparkling silver tiara with orange gems decorated in each and every swirl of the crown.

The tiara looked expensive, and even an idiot like her will be able to notice that. The tiara was made out of pure silver, and the gems…if her mind is correct, those are real orange sapphires…

"Hara…"

But why would Natsume give her something like this? And it's not the first time. All the gifts that Natsume gave her are expensive. He was never a cheapskate guy. He will always look for something expensive, he was too prideful and egoistical when it comes to giving gifts. He always wanted to show off, and show to the world how egoistical and rich and powerful he is.

So why would he-

"Ms. Yukihara! "

Mikan jolted as she heard Jinno sensei's voice.

She gulped as she saw him drumming his teaching stick on his palm.

"Ms. Yukihara, would you mind answering the equation on the board? " Jinno asked with a tick on his forehead.

She stood up, then angled her head slowly and gulped even more, the equation sure is pretty hard.

"I…uh…I'm sorry I don't know… " She admitted sheepishly while her classmates snickered in the background.

Jinno hissed something under his breath before turning his back on her.

"Ms. Yukihara you will receive a hundred point test questionnaire that you will answer and submit to me early in the morning as your punishment for not listening to me. " He said simply before walking towards the board and writing the correct answer.

Mikan sighed as she sat back on her seat. This isn't her lucky day…

Her eyes then darted on the tiara that was seating under her desk…

The question is, why does Natsume kept on giving these expensive things to her? It's not like she's _special_ to him. For him, she's nothing more but a target for his daily entertainment.

So why?

_On the fifth day of Christmas my arch enemy gave to me…one blooming pink rose, a dozen of white feathers, a box of seashells and corals, a set of colourful Alice stones and one silver tiara!_

* * *

><p>December 19, 2011, Monday…<p>

Monday came and Natsume glanced at the door, waiting for his girl…

Oh yes, _his_ girl.

Well, not yet, since Mikan harbours hatred on him and not love.

Not that he really cared about it anyway.

He smirked as he remembered all the reactions the brunette was eliciting these past few days. It was all different. From surprise to wonder to quizzical to anger and disbelief, for him it was all so amusing. Up until now, she still didn't get as to why he was giving those gifts to her. She still looked…so suspicious.

He couldn't blame her, afterall, he never showed love towards her. He just kept on bullying her and teasing her, most of the time, he's gone over the edge, but he didn't give a damn because that's the only thing that he could do to make her talk to him and notice him.

And to have her attention.

Yes, he was deeply, madly, and insanely in love with her.

His methods of showing his affection maybe different, but he really is in love with her, believe it or not.

He knew that his infatuation with her started the moment he saw her. She was sooo…cute…like an angel that fell from the heavens, but he wouldn't admit that to her since it's his first time seeing her.

Also, she was different, unlike others who kept on praising him, she didn't, she was direct in pointing out his true colours and his ugly nature. She didn't hide her hatred towards him in the shadows, she was openly showing it to him as if he was just some random guy she meets everyday, which gave him a sense of normalcy that he was looking for, afterall, who wouldn't praise him? He was the son of the richest businessman in Japan, so it's only natural that the soil that he walks on will be kissed by many people.

But she didn't, she was honest and downright straight, which really captivated him.

At first, he didn't give a damn about his feelings of her. Of course, he was the Natsume Hyuuga, a man with a big ego and towering pride. He couldn't accept the fact that he fell for an idiot. But as the time pass, his fondness for the pigtailed grubby urchin crossed over the line as she slowly transforms into a lovely flower in his eyes everyday.

And he is a _man_, a young man with raging hormones, he can't help but to be attracted when a rare, dazzling female species was presented in front of him. Through the years, Mikan is becoming more and more beautiful, not just a mere pretty girl, but she was growing more and more like a celestial maiden, worthy to be worshipped by every damn Japanese male roaming in the streets.

He snickered as he remembered torturing and scaring off all of her admirers. He was jealous alright, he hated it when someone is getting close to his favourite prey. He was a possessive guy, and sharing what he values the most will never ever happen in his life.

He then tossed the gift on his hands. This time, he had gotten ahold of a colourful sparkling chain, he wanted a plain one, but Ruka, his bestfriend advised him to be a bit more creative since Mikan is a girl who likes colourful things, so he took the fanciest chain that he could find and wrapped it in the same package like the other gifts that he had given her.

_A chain, a symbol that will bind him to her…_

All of his gifts are symbolic, and he will explain all of it to her once she receives all twelve of his gifts.

His heart jumped in joy as he saw Mikan walking inside. She was breathing heavily, obviously running towards the classroom to reach on time.

He saw her walk past him and he rolled his eyes. Typical Polka dots.

He doesn't want to hit her butt again, though he really loves that, he didn't want any anger radiating on her as the days get nearer and nearer, he didn't give those gifts for him to be rejected, he was giving them to her so that she could see how much he values her.

"Oi, Polkadots! "

She stopped, turned around, and glared at him.

"What? " She demanded angrily.

"Here! " He said as he threw his gift on her.

She swiftly caught it and stared at it.

"You know, your gifts are weird. " She said as she stared at the chain which was apparent inside the package. "Could you try and explain it to me? Because right now, I'm really suspicious of all of this."

"Hn…"

"Don't hn me, Natsume Hyuuga! Answer me properly! "

"I'll explain it to you after you receive the last six gifts. " He answered.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "That was a smart reply. " She said acidly.

"Of course, I'm the _best_… "

She huffed and turned her back on her. "Arrogant bastard. "

"What did you say? "

"Nothing, master… " She replied sarcastically.

He smirked, very pleased at her reply. "Good, now scram and study for the math test later, Polka, I don't want to end on your table to teach you later after you failed your test. "

She cursed something under her breath before stomping towards her seat.

He smiled under his manga.

Mikan was really special, really special indeed…

And wether she liked it or not…

She will be his.

_On the sixth day of Christmas my arch enemy gave to me…one blooming pink rose, a dozen of white feathers, a box of seashells and corals, a set of colourful Alice stones, one silver tiara and a large string of colourful chain!_

* * *

><p>December 20, 2011, Tuesday…<p>

"Ms. Yukihara, I'm glad you passed my math test and the one that I gave you last Sunday, but your history test flunked in return. " Jinno sensei told her bluntly.

Mikan sighed. She reviewed for her math test diligently, but her history suffered because she fell asleep after memorizing the math formulas.

"I'm going to give you a make up test, since I can see that you're trying your best. " Jinno said as he looked away.

She stared at him as if he grew another head. Jinno sensei was always strict, and she was never his favourite student, so why is he so kind to her right now?

"It's almost Christmas, Ms. Yukihara, it's good to be generous sometimes. " He said defensively as he turned his swivel chair backwards. "However, I need an assurance that you will study and not sleep through your reviews, with that condition, I want someone to act as a witness to testify how hard you are working for your make up test, in other words, I need you to show me a certified tutor. "

"Like one of my classmates or senpais? "Mikan wondered.

"Yes. "

Mikan jumped in glee. "I will find you one, sensei! I will! " She promised as she towards the door which made Jinno chuckle in amusement.

"Hmp! Teenagers and their antics. "

* * *

><p>"I don't want to, baka. " Hotaru said as she turned her back on her.<p>

"But why? " Mikan said as she cried waterfalls again.

"I'm busy. " She said as she slammed the door on Mikan's face.

Hotaru smirked as she rummaged her pocket and took a thick wad of bills.

Flashback.

"_Oi, Imai. "_

_Hotaru slowly turned her head to face her best friend's arch nemesis, Natsume Hyuuga._

"_What is it? " She asked coldly._

"_Turn down the baka's request of asking you to become her tutor, knowing her, she might've failed some of her tests, which will make the teachers ask her to get some tutor to pass her make up tests. And since you're her **bestest** friend, she will likely ask you first. "_

"_In other words, you wanted that tutor to be **you** because you wanted her all to **yourself**, am I right, Hyuuga? " She replied emotionlessly._

_He looked away with a faint blush on his cheeks. "Shut up, Imai! Just do as I say and I'll give you 5,000 rabbits in return. "_

_Her eyes suddenly formed some dollar signs. "Give me that, and you got yourself a deal. "_

End of flashback.

Hotaru smirked even more. Ohhh…she had a feeling that Mikan's life will change after Christmas.

* * *

><p>"What? "<p>

Mikan blinked multiple times as she looked at her senpai, Tsubasa Andou with a severed right arm.

"Sorry, Mikan chan, my right arm was broken, I broke it while playing basketball earlier. So I can't teach you. " He apologized.

She sighed and smiled at him.

"It's okay, I understand, Tsubasa senpai. " She said as she bowed. "Thank you very much for your time. " She said as she turned her back on him and ran.

Tsubasa exhaled as he took away the bandages and the fake splint that he used to wrap around his right arm.

"I really feel sorry for lying to Mikan chan. " He said.

From behind, Misaki emerged and halfsmiled.

"It's for your safety, Tsubasa, not unless you want to be _haunted_ for the rest of your life. " She said and grinned.

Tsubasa sighed as he remembered his encounter with Natsume Hyuuga, Mikan's no.1 psychotic admirer.

Flashback.

"_Oi, freak! "_

_Tsubasa's eyebrows furrowed as he heard Natsume Hyuuga's commanding voice._

"_I have a name, you know. " He grumbled, but the younger lad ignored him._

"_Turn down Polka's offer to become her tutor. I'm going to **kill ****and ****haunt** you for the rest of your life if you became her tutor for her upcoming make up test. " Natsume threatened._

_Tsubasa exhaled. "Why don't you just confess to her directly? "_

"_Shut up, and do as I say. " He commanded. "Or else… " He added menacingly as his eyes narrowed._

"_Okay,okay, fine! Sheesh! No need to be harsh!" Tsubasa said in surrender. Even he would never say **no **to Natsume Hyuuga, he has the ability to pay people that could assassinate him anytime. He's still young, and he didn't want to die yet._

_Natsume smirked in return as he threw a wad of cash on him which he caught. "Good, now scram. "_

_Tsubasa took the money and walked away._

"_Darn brat. " He muttered as he walked towards the Senior high building._

End of flashback.

"I really feel guilty. " Tsubasa said again.

"Nah, don't be, besides, I think Natsume kun is already gathering his courage to confess to Mikan chan. " Misaki said as she smiled. "Can't you see? He was working hard to make his feelings noticeable to her, only Mikan chan is too innocent to notice it. "

Tsubasa snickered. "Yeah, but his methods are so strange, it's forceful, and kinda scary. Not your typical courtmanship, I should say. "

Misaki snickered in return. "As long as he can show her how much he loves her, then that's all that matters. "

Tsubasa closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes, as long as he loves her, that's all that matters. " He said as he opened his eyes and smiled at her. "So, since I have money, shall we go somewhere? I'm going to make sure that you will say _yes_ to me and become my girlfriend. "

Misaki blushed.

"So how about we go on a date? " Tsubasa asked seductively.

Misaki grinned. "If you buy me lots and lots of chocolate pudding, I might consider your offer. "

Tsubasa did an internal dance. He was now Misaki's boyfriend!

* * *

><p>Mikan huffed as she reached the school's garden. She bit her lips to prevent the tears that was about to fall on her cheeks. She can't find any tutor! Heck, even Ruka pyon refused her request!<p>

It even came to a point that she asked the help of the people she barely knew, but like many others, she was rejected.

Was she really that of big idiot? She's stupid, yes, but she's not that stupid not to learn anything. She knows how to work hard, and she doesn't give up. She can understand instructions, and she's not overconfident. She knows how to bow her head to people who are smarter than her, and she didn't do anything bad to anyone.

So why is it that no one wants to help her?

She bit her lips even more. If push comes to shove, she has no choice but to ask her partner.

Yes…her partner and most hated person: Natsume Hyuuga.

But it seems that he's her only hope since no one wanted to help her.

Swallowing her pride, she went towards the Sakura tree, where she knows he resides. Aside from Ruka and Hotaru and her, no one knows his sanctuary. She knows it because he often gives his orders to her in this place.

When she reached it, she saw him reading his manga underneath the cherry blossoms.

He must've heard her footsteps since he raised his head to face her.

"Whoa, you look like shit, Polka. " He teased.

She ignored his teasing and bowed.

"Natsume, please just be my tutor and help me pass my makeup test! " She begged as she clasped her hands on in front of her bowed head.

Natsume stared at her and smiled inwardly. She looked desperate, as he had hoped. And as he guessed, she will turn to him as her last option.

"And what will I _get_ in return, Polka? " He taunted.

She gulped. Now here comes the catch.

"I…I…will allow you to tease me and make fun of me for a week. " She replied.

"But I've been doing that for the past six years. " He replied in amusement.

She gulped harder. What will she give to him in return?

She let her brain work, but no matter how hard she made it function, she just couldn't find anything.

Finally, she looked up at him in desperation. He really loves torturing her, can't he see that she was lowering her damn pride here?

But he only smirked at her in return.

"How about this, I'll be your tutor, that is, if you're going to give me a _kiss_. "

She bit her lip. "On the cheek? " She asked innocently.

"No moron, on the _lips_. " He said with a straight face.

She blushed in anger and glared at him.

"You can ask me anything, if you wanted to insult me or make fun of me everyday, fine! But for me to give you my first kiss? You crossed the line, Natsume Hyuuga! Why don't you ask your fangirls to give you a kiss if you want one? " She fumed.

He raised his brow. "Then I won't be your tutor then. " He replied.

She clenched her fist. "Alright then! If you don't want to offer your help, then that's fine! I'd rather flunk the makeup test than give you my first kiss! I never wanted to ask you in the first place anyway! "She screamed. "If only I have some people to help me, then I won't be here bothering you, but it turns out, no one wanted to help me because they think I'm too stupid! " She exclaimed and then shifted her feet to her back and walked away, fighting the tears that was already forming at the edges of her eyes.

She was about to make another step when Natsume caught her wrist.

"What do you want now? " She asked, as she bent her head, concealing her eyes.

"Come on, I'll teach you. " He whispered.

She blinked, and slowly turned to him. Only to see his serious face. What on earth happened?

Hold on, did he just feel sorry for her?

"You need a tutor? Come on, then, I'll teach you. " He said in a serious tone as he held her wrist tighter.

She sniffed and wiped away the tears in her eyes.

"Stop crying baka, you look uglier when you cry. " He insulted.

"It's your fault why I'm crying! " She shot back at him.

He groaned, and out then rummaged his pocket to take out some handkerchief and handed it to her.

"Wipe your snot, baka, I don't like teaching an idiot who keeps on sniffing. "

She then wiped her tears and gave him a smile which stopped his heart from beating momentarily.

"Thank you, Natsume! " She beamed.

"Hn… " _You__'__re __welcome, __Mikan__…__you__'__re __very __welcome._

They were about to walk when Natsume's eyes darted behind the tree.

"Oi, idiot. "

She looked at him quizzically.

"Carry this. " He commanded as he walked towards the tree and fished out something behind the tree trunk.

"Oh, okay, what is that- argh! It's heavy! " She complained as she looked at the heavy, long thing that Natsume asked her to bring.

Only to blink at the clear wrapping that was presented in her eyes. "Don't tell me… "

"That's your seventh gift, Polka. " He reminded her.

"Ohhh… what is it? " She asked innocently.

"Open it, baka, I don't want to waste my saliva telling it to you. "

She pouted, but obeyed and opened her new present.

When she unwrapped it, she blinked. Inside was a katana, one of the ancient Japanese swords.

She raised a brow at him.

"Can you tell me why are you giving me an ancient artifact this time? " She asked, but before she could get an answer, Natsume was already walking away from her.

"Hey, wait! Don't leave me alone here, you jerk! " She shouted as she took the sword and ran after him.

_On the seventh day of Christmas my arch enemy gave to me…one blooming pink rose, a dozen of white feathers, a box of seashells and corals, a set of colourful Alice stones, one silver tiara, a large string of colourful chain and one ancient samurai sword!_

* * *

><p>December 21, 2011, Wednesday…<p>

Mikan grinned from ear to ear as she looked at her make up test. She passed, and it was all because of Natsume.

Although he was really hard on her last night (actually, he kept on hitting her head, he wasn't a patient teacher, mind you ) well, at least she was able to learn from him.

She then ran towards the Sakura tree, where she knew he was resting. Natsume is a class A genius. She admits. And even though he was cutting classes, he was still able to ace his exams and his quizzes without putting so much of an effort.

"Natsume! " She called when she reached his tree.

No response…

"Natsume! " She called again. This time louder.

"What do you want now, Polka? " Natsume asked as he stepped down from the tree branch and glared at her.

She ignored his glare and smiled as she showed him her make up test.

"Look! I passed! " She said joyously.

"Congratulations. " He commented dryly.

She pursed her lips. "At least show some appreciation, you jerk! "

"I did, I complemented you. " He said emotionlessly.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Anyway, thanks, Natsume. I really appreciated you teaching me! " She said as she smiled at him.

But Natsume just stared at her. He really was captivated by her smile. He suddenly found himself looking at her eyes, descending to her nose, and finally her small, pinkish red lips that he so badly wanted to ravish.

Mikan stopped smiling and tilted her head as she saw Natsume staring blankly at her.

"Natsume? " She asked as she neared towards him.

He felt his heart jumping continuously as he smelled her strawberry scent.

_Shit! Don't come near me! Or else, I might…I might…_

He was about to lose control when luckily, something dropped from the tree and broke the spell that he casted upon himself.

He breathed in relief as he whirled his head behind, only to find his bag on the ground with Mikan's present rolling out from it.

He sighed and walked towards his bag. Snatched it from the ground and took Mikan's gift. He then turned around to face the girl of his dreams and walked back towards her.

"Here. " He said as he handed her the gift.

Mikan took it without any word and automatically, her hands unclasped the three clear crystals and let the clear wrapper drop on the ground.

"Eh? " Mikan uttered as she looked at her new gift. It was a figurine, a figurine of a silver car to be precise.

She blinked. She was never a fan of cars. So why was he giving her a car as a gift?

Natsume grunted. She really was an idiot.

"Just accept it Polka, and make sure you display it in a place where you could see it everyday. " He lectured as he took his bag and walked past her. "I have a basketball game to attend to, so see you later, little girl. " He dismissed as he walked away.

But before he could go, he heard Mikan's singsong voice.

"Thanks again, Natsume! And good luck in the game! I hope you will win! " She cheered.

He stopped for a second, and then let out a small smile which was not visible in front of her.

"_Of __course, __I __will __win, __I __will __win __just __for __you,__Mikan__…"_ He whispered in the air as he ran towards the gymnasium.

_On the eight day of Christmas my arch enemy gave to me…one blooming pink rose, a dozen of white feathers, a box of seashells and corals, a set of colourful Alice stones, one silver tiara, a large string of colourful chain, one ancient samurai sword and a figurine of silver car!_

* * *

><p>December 22, 2011,Thursday…<p>

"You were so aggressive and ferocious yesterday, Natsume, you didn't let our opponents take some points. " Ruka snickered as he looked at him in the eye. "Tell me, did your celestial maiden wished you luck? "

Natsume smirked in return as they walked through rows and rows of curio shops, ignoring the old women who were ogling at them.

"She did, I would've won it in half an hour if she added more _charms_ in her luck. "

Ruka sniggered. "You bastard. "

"I'm serious. "

Ruka laughed harder.

Both lads stopped when they reached an artshoppe.

"So this is where you will get her ninth gift? " Ruka asked as they both entered the shop.

Natsume nodded and went straight to the cashier.

"Oh, Mr. Hyuuga, good morning. " The old man, who is the owner and cashier of the shop greeted.

"I'm here to get the Doll Mansion that I asked you to make for me. " Natsume requested.

"Oh yes, certainly. " The old man said as he turned back and walked towards the room behind him.

After a couple of minutes, the old man emerged, carrying a big Doll Mansion.

"Here it is… " The owner said as he showed the Doll Mansion in front of them.

Natsume examined the Doll Mansion. To be honest, it was a Glass mansion with red and black glass highlights. It was also completed with tiny garden, a small fountain, and a cute backyard filed with cute flowers. There are also small miniature details inside the mansion. Such as Victorian style red couches and wall mirrors and plasma screens.

He nodded in satisfaction, then he rummaged his pocket, took out a cheque, and wrote something on it, afterwards, he tore it and gave it to the owner.

"Here's my payment. " He said as he took the Doll Mansion gently in his hands.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Hyuuga, have a nice day. " The owner said as he bowed.

Natsume nodded and shifted to his back and walked towards the exit. Followed by Ruka.

When they reached Natsume's car, they hauled the Doll Mansion at the back seat before settling in the front seat.

"That Doll Mansion looked expensive. " Ruka mused.

Natsume halfsmiled. "If you're trying to win a Celestial maiden, you can't be cheap. "

Ruka snickered. "Really? If I know, as long as it is for her, you won't mind blowing your month's worth of allowance. "

"I already am. " He stated as he gunned the engine.

Ruka smiled, Natsume may be a cold guy, but he sure knows how to be generous.

Especially when it comes to the woman he loves.

* * *

><p>Mikan gaped at her latest gift.<p>

Her eyes went back to Natsume, and then back at her gift again.

And it continued until forever.

"You know, if you don't stop staring between us, your eyes might leave you and fly away, Polka. " Natsume teased.

She blushed. "But…but…it's so… " She uttered, obviously loss for words.

"What, you don't like it? " He asked.

She shook her head immediately. "No! It's just that…this Doll Mansion is so exquisite! I mean, it must have cost the earth for you! " She exclaimed and bit her lip.

"Don't mind the value Polka, just promise me that you will take care of it. " He commanded.

Mikan nodded and smiled at him. "Of course, I will take care of it, this is probably one of the most beautiful gifts that I received in my life! Thank you Natsume! "

He let out a small smile which made Mikan widen her eyes.

"You're welcome, Mikan… " He said as he turned his back and walked towards his seat, leaving a wondering and shocked brunette, blinking at him.

_On the ninth day of Christmas my arch enemy gave to me…one blooming pink rose, a dozen of white feathers, a box of seashells and corals, a set of colourful Alice stones, one silver tiara, a large string of colourful chain, one ancient samurai sword, a figurine of silver car and one Doll Mansion!_

* * *

><p>December 23, 2011, Friday…<p>

Mikan stretched her arms and yawned. It was December 23, two days before Christmas.

Actually, they have a late vacation. Probably because of all the previous holidays that they have, the school had to compensate for all time lost to complete the school hours.

She then decided that it was time to do her Christmas shopping. So she immediately hopped off from her bed and attended to her personal routines.

When she finished, she went downstairs, only to see her mom, dad and little younger brother eating breakfast.

"Good morning! " She greeted as she sat on her chair.

"Good morning sweetie! " Her mom and dad greeted back.

"Good morning ugly. " Yoichi, her younger brother greeted back as he continued eating his breakfast.

Mikan rolled her eyes, picked up her chopsticks and ate her breakfast.

"So where are you going to day, Mikan? " Her mom asked as she put a plate of sunnyside up egg on her plate.

"I'm going to shop for Christmas gifts today! " She exclaimed.

"Do you want some extra cash? " Her dad asked.

Mikan shook her head. "Nope, I've got enough savings. Thanks anyway, dad! "

"I wanted a _frowning_ teddy bear. " Yoichi requested.

Mikan raised her brow at her younger brother.

"What? At least I'm telling you what I wanted for Christmas. I don't want you to give me a box of peppermint candies just like the last time. " He said matter of fact.

She pouted. "Whatever! " She replied as she looked at her parents who just smiled.

"Anything can do, Mikan. As long as it's not scary. " Her dad said and smiled.

Mikan laughed. "Sure will dad! Sure will! "

"Okay, let's see… " Mikan mused as she stood up in front of a gift shoppe while reading her list.

"A camcorder case for Hotaru, a set of wooden spoons for Anna, A set of perfume for Nonoko, one fitness regime cd for Misaki, a make up kit for Sumire, a potholder for mom, a set of shaving and grooming materials for dad, a teddy bear for Yoichi, an eyeglass case for Yuu, fancy hats for Koko and Kitsuneme, a stylish scarf for Mr. Narumi, a small couch for Ruka pyon's rabbit, Usagi, and a big box of chocolates for Tsubasa senpai." She noted, and then scrunched up her eyebrows. It looks like she's missing something on the list.

_Oh yeah, Natsume._

Well, it's not like she was giving him gifts every Christmas. She never did. And he didn't give anything to her either. So what's the point?

But…

He was giving her _gifts_ right now…

It wouldn't hurt give him something, right?

Realizing it made her want to slap her own forehead. She didn't know what Natsume wants. Well, he could buy anything he wants because he's stinking rich, yet…

She wanted to give him something in return, at least something that she worked hard for, something that he could never buy anywhere.

Sighing, she went inside and bought her gifts, and then, went towards the thread and needles section, bought three coloured tapestries, and then followed by two tiny rubies and some filler foams.

When she came home, she then wrapped her gifts, and after she did that, she started making Natsume's gift.

She was almost finished when she heard a knock.

"Mikan! Natsume's downstairs! He wanted to see you! " Her mom shouted.

She stopped and breathed and looked at her hands which was filled with small red dot bruises. She sighed. She really pricked herself a lot of times today.

She wanted to put some band aid on it, but Natsume is there, and knowing how impatient Natsume is, she decided to ignore it and went downstairs.

"Hi Natsume! " She greeted as she sat on the couch across him.

He nodded, and then his eyes darted on her bruised fingers.

She gulped when she saw his eyes narrowed.

"Umm…I just pricked myself! I…I'm just sewing something! Yeah! Just sewing something! " She reasoned. She was really getting uncomfortable with his stare.

"Are you sure? " He asked suspiciously.

"Of course! " She defended. "I mean, it's almost Christmas and I need to- "

She stopped when she saw Natsume standing in front of her in a blink of an eye. And before she could say anything, he kneeled in front of her, took a couple of her fingers and put it on his mouth, sucking the blood that was flowing on her battered fingers.

She blushed as he did that. His hot tongue was licking her bruises in a gentle manner.

She blushed more when he took her remaining fingers and sucked it.

"N-natsume… " She whispered, signalling him to stop, but he kept going.

When he was finished, he went to her other hand, and did the same thing. He sucked a couple of her fingers at first, then followed it by her remaining fingers.

She wanted him to stop, but she was too shocked and frozen to move. Natsume really caught her off guard.

His eyes are closed, but every stroke of his tongue is warm and was sending shivers to her spine.

She knew it was impossible, but it seems like Natsume was seducing her with every stroke of his tongue. It's as if he was giving off something to her, something that she needs to discover and find out.

Natsume stopped sucking her fingers and looked at her after awhile, only to see her lovely hazel eyes wide and was looking at him in shock. Her pinkish cheek was becoming redder and redder like the tomato and her lips are quivering.

He smirked as he rose a bit until he reached her ears, and whispered.

"You know, I think I could fry some eggs on your cheeks, wouldn't you say so, Mikan? " He whispered hotly as he licked the outer shell of her ear.

She shivered even more as she backed away from him, but he only smirked in return.

"W-what do you want? " She asked as normally as she could. She wouldn't let his ministrations affect her. If she was smart enough, she should know very well that he was just making fun of her.

He snickered at her antiques. "I'm just here to give you my gift. " He said as he picked up a wrapped up gift from the couch and handed it to her.

She then opened it, only to blink multiple times when she saw what's inside.

"What's this? Baby mittens? A pair of knitted baby shoes, a baby bonnet, a small, cute blanket, a small baby toy, and baby clothes? Okay, now you're creeping me out, Natsume. " Mikan said bluntly as she glared at him. "Are you trying to imply that I was impregnated? "She added furiously.

"Are you? " Natsume taunted.

Mikan rose up in anger as she stood up and put her hands on her hips and looked at him in the eye.

"For your information, pervert, I'm still a virgin! " She half shouted at him.

Natsume chuckled as he grabbed Mikan's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"W-what are you doing? " She shrieked as she wriggled away from his touch, but he only tightened his hold on her.

She blushed even more as she felt Natsume's lips on her ear.

"I _know __you__'__re __a __virgin_, Mikan, and if you're not stupid enough, you will know why I'm giving these darn gifts to you. " He whispered hotly on her ears, afterwards, he bit her earlobe and she jolted in pain.

"S-stop… " Mikan pleaded as she put her hands on his chest, only to widen her eyes when Natsume used his free hand to snap his polo open and let her hands touch his bare chest.

She gasped and tried to escape, but he held her in place.

"Can't you feel my heart, Mikan? "He said in a hoarse voice as he pillowed his cheek on her hair.

Mikan blushed even more as she heard Natsume's pounding chest.

Wait, why is it pounding? It's not because of her, is it?

They stayed like that for awhile, and then afterwards, he released her and looked at her face with a snicker.

"Bye, and have a good night, Mikan… " He added as his lips descended on her and stole a chaste kiss on her warm cheeks before gliding towards the door , opened it, and shut it close.

She just stood there, frozen and staring blankly at the door.

She was about to stay there for another minute when she heard some giggles behind her.

This seemed to snap her up from her daze and whirled her head behind her.

From behind the wall, she saw her mom giggling in delight.

"Y-you didn't just saw that, didn't you, mom? " She begged, but her mother grinned wickedly.

"Oh, Mikan honey, trust me when I say that you can't brazen this one out. " Yuka, her mom said grinning evilly. "I can see the passion and desire in the young man's eyes! Oh, how romantic! I wish I was as young as you! "

Mikan groaned. "Mom, you're already married, please stop thinking like that! "

But Yuka didn't listen to her as she went hurriedly on the couch and looked at the baby items that Natsume gave her.

"Oh, God, honey! That man is very serious about you! " She exclaimed as she raised the baby mittens on her face. "See? This means that he wanted to build a family with you! "

Mikan felt appalled at her mother's proclamation.

"You mean he's going to rape me and then impregnate me so that he could keep me as his slave forever and ever? " She shuddered.

Yuka raised her brow at her daughter's idiocy.

"That's not what I'm saying, silly! What I'm saying is that, he wanted to marry you, make you his wife, and then together, you can build a happy family, not the rape and other illegitimate issues! "

Mikan exhaled as she gently took the baby items form the couch as well as the mittens that her mom was raising on her face.

"Mom, you know that it won't happen, with Natsume's fame, he can have any woman he wants. " She started as she sighed again. "I've been his bullying target for six years, I know what he's pulling off, so please, stop fantasizing him as my husband, because that will never ever happen. " She ended with a laugh. "Besides, he's not even my type. " She added as she went upstairs.

Yuka just shook her head. Her daughter is so naïve. She didn't know how beautiful she is. So beautiful that her father started to be a bit protective of her by shooing away her admirers.

A snicker started to form in her lips. Ahhh…she will make sure that she will see how it all ends…

_On the tenth day of Christmas my arch enemy gave to me…one blooming pink rose, a dozen of white feathers, a box of seashells and corals, a set of colourful Alice stones, one silver tiara, a large string of colourful chain, one ancient samurai sword, a figurine of silver car, one Doll Mansion and a set of baby essentials!_

* * *

><p>December 24, 2011, Saturday…<p>

_Mikan smiled as she slowly walked towards the altar, her veil and the hem of her silky white gown is gliding as she walked on the red carpet. Her steps following the wedding tunes._

_Beside her are her friends and family who are crying in joy. She smiled at them in reassurance as she walked towards the altar to meet her husband to be…_

_She couldn't see her groom because her veil was concealing her face, but as she got nearer, she saw a glimpse of golden hair._

"_Ruka? " She mused. But as far as she was concerned, Ruka was already in love with Hotaru, so why is it that he will be her husband to be?_

_Well, not that it matters, she likes Ruka, he's sweet, and gentle, and nice, and-_

"_Idiot, Ruka is not your would be husband, he's the best man. " Hotaru butted in which made her turn her head to face her._

_Hotaru smirked in return. "If he were to be your groom, then I would've **killed** you by now. " She said._

"_But who's going to be my husband? " She asked her best friend in wonder._

"_Relax, you will see him soon. " Hotaru soothed as she pushed her lightly forward._

_She tripped, but instead of hitting the floor, her body fell on a hard, masculine body._

"_Next time, be careful, Polka dots… "_

_She blinked in horror. No…it can't be…_

_Wanting to shake off her thoughts, she quickly shook her veil upwards, billowing it in the air for awhile before letting it cascade on her back to get a clear view of her assumption. _

_Only to see a pair of crimson orbs staring at her._

"_You shouldn't raise your veil so soon, Polka, the priest hadn't given his sermons yet. " He scolded her._

_In horror, she pointed her index finger at the crimson eyed man in front of her._

"_You! What are you doing here? And in my wedding nonetheless! " She screamed._

_Natsume looked at her, his eyes sparkling with pure amusement._

"_Why shouldn't I be here? It's my **wedding ****day**. " He replied._

_She furrowed her eyebrows. "You mean there are two weddings? " She asked._

"_Idiot. " Hotaru grumbled as she shot her with baka gun._

"_Ouch! Hey what was that for? " Mikan hollered as she glared at her best friend._

"_Why don't you use your brain at least once, Mikan! " Hotaru said in frustration. "Can't you see? You're the bride and Hyuuga is the groom, in other words, this is both your wedding day. "_

_Mikan tilted her head innocently. "You mean, I'm going to be wed to him? As in he'll become my husband? "_

_Yuka nodded to her daughter._

"_Which means, you Polka, will become my wife, and then we'll be tied and be together forever for eternity. " Natsume finished._

_Mikan opened her mouth wide, and then put her palms on both of her cheeks._

_The audience started to cover their ears._

_She opened her mouth even more and…_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! " She screamed which shook the whole church._

"_I CAN'T BE MARRIED TO HIM! NOOOOOOOOOO! THIS MUST BE A MISTAKE! " She screamed again. "NOOOOOO! "_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! "

Mikan suddenly sat up, and wiped the sweat that formed in her forehead. That was a very big nightmare, Natsume being her husband is just waaaayyyyyyyyyy to creepy.

Breathing deeply, she shook her head countless times then lied down and went back to sleep again, shaking and ignoring her nightmare earlier, and after a few minutes, she was back in her dreamland.

Only to find herself dreaming the same nightmare, only this one is the continuation of her dream.

_Mikan screamed and screamed until her voice got strained and she couldn't shout anymore._

_She held her neck and tried to scream again, but her voice box is not producing any sound at all._

"_Now, Polka, are you finished? " Natsume said as he removed his earplugs._

_She shook her head and glared at him, seeing that she cannot shout anymore, she decided to raise the lower end of her gown and made quick steps to get away from the altar._

_But after a couple of steps, Natsume quickly took her arms on his and shifted her form to face him._

_Mikan tried to scratch him, but Natsume quickly encaged both of her wrists in his huge palm and dragged her back to the altar._

"_No way, you're still in my dreams? " Mikan managed shout at him._

_But Natsume ignored her, instead, his eyes darted back to the audience specifically looking for some people._

"_Koko, Mochu, get the shackles and chain my bride to me, I don't want to cross three state lines just to drag her back in here, it's too much hassle. " Natsume commanded._

_Mikan glared at him, but then her attention was whiffed away when she saw Koko and Mochu securing her arms and her ankles with shcakles._

"_What do you think you're doing? " She shrieked._

"_For you not to get away, sweetheart. " Koko said and snickered. "Our lives will be at stake if you got away. " He said as he and Mochu clasped the shackles tightly and then went back to their seats._

"_Now, start telling us about the sacrament of matrimony so that we could get this over with! " Natsume commanded the priest._

_The priest nodded and Mikan could only whimper and sob in front of the priest while he was giving his sermon._

"_Oh, look, Mikan is crying tears of joy! " Someone in the crowd exclaimed._

"_Who said that? " Mikan said in rage as she whirled her head to the audience. "This are **not** tears of joy! This are tears of eternal damnation! " Mikan shot back at the audience._

_The priest cleared his throat. "Mikan, my daughter, please… "_

_Mikan blushed in embarrassment as she whirled her head back to the priest._

"_Alright, do you, Natsume Hyuuga, take Mikan Yukihara as your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part? "_

"_I do… " Natsume vowed._

_The priest then turned to Mikan who was shaking her head in vehemently._

"_Do you, Mikan Yukihara, take Natsume Hyuuga as you lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part? "_

"_I don- "_

"_She wouldn't be here if she didn't want to be my wife, does she? " Natsume butted in._

_She stared at him in disbelief. "You dragged me in here without asking for my consent- "_

"_Shall we go to the kissing part? " Natsume asked again, ignoring her. "My bride is getting agitated, and if we don't seal our marriage now, she might slip away from my fingers, and if that happens, I'm going to **kill** you. " He threatened._

_The Priest sighed and raised his hands in the air. "I pronounce you man and wife! You may now kiss the bride. "_

_Mikan struggled away from him, but he held her tighter, and when she whirled her head to make an eye contact with him, he crashed his lips on her._

_Her first kiss._

_She froze, as she let Natsume devour her lips in any way that he pleased._

_After 50 seconds, he stopped and released her._

_He smirked. "Now you will be with me forever and ever, for eternity… "_

_That caused her to snap up, gather her last remaining strength and scream bloody murder._

"_NOOOOOOOOO! "_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! " Mikan shouted as she jolted up awake and looked around.

She looked carefully, no red carpet, no priest, no guests garbed in formal attire, and no Natsume wearing a tuxedo.

She breathed in relief as she saw herself still wearing her pajamas.

"Thank goodness, it wasn't real. " She muttered as she sat up and walked towards her bathroom. She couldn't sleep anymore since she was afraid to have that dreadful nightmarish wedding again.

Without nothing to do, she then prepared herself for the day which will happen later.

* * *

><p>"Good morning! " She greeted as she skipped downstairs.<p>

"Good morning dear! " Yuka greeted her daughter.

Mikan stopped as she saw her mom wearing a lovely dress.

"Mikan, why aren't you dressed yet? " Izumi, her father asked while fixing her bow tie.

"W-what's the occasion? " She asked in a shaky voice.

"Didn't you know, Polka? " A husky voice intervened.

Mikan clamped her mouth as she heard that husky voice…

That voice could only belong to…

_Natsume…_

She paled. Oh no!

Her dreams can't be real right?

But as they say, dreams can tell you what will happen next.

"Polka, do you want to be left by the limo? " Natsume asked as he neared towards her, wearing a black tuxedo and looking gorgeous as ever. "Get dressed, you're making everyone wait. "

Her eyes widened and she stepped back.

"What's wrong with you right now? " Natsume asked as he stepped forward meeting her in the stairs. "Oh, by the way, here's my gift for you. " He added as he threw her a snow globe with a miniature red velvet diamond studded journal rotating inside of it.

She caught it absently, but her eyes are still glued to him.

"Oh no, you don't! " She said as she stepped back.

"Mikan, honey, are you sick? " Yuka asked as she stood behind Natsume.

"You won't catch me! I'll stay in my room locked up until I die! " She screamed hysterically as she shifted to her back and ran toward her room. "There is no way that you're going to tie me to him forever! " She added as she dashed even more to the hallways.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! This can't be happening! " She screamed in finality as she went inside her room and shut the door.

Meanwhile, the remaining people downstairs looked at each other quizzically.

"What's her problem? " Yoichi asked as he fixed his suit. "Did she develop a sudden anxiety in attending community held parties? "

"I don't know Yoichi, maybe your sister is having some teenage problems. You know how girls are. " Izumi said as he shook his head.

"Maybe she's having her PMS. " Natsume shrugged.

"True, but I never had that kind of PMS while I was her age. " Yuka mused and looked at Natsume apologetically. "I'm sorry Natsume kun, we told her about the community moonlight dance last night, but it seems she wasn't listening at all. You even volunteered to pick us up just to have your way with her. "

Natsume shrugged again. "It's alright, I don't mind, Mrs. Yukihara, and besides, I don't feel like dancing tonight anyway. " He said as he looked up.

"Alright then, shall we go? It's no use waiting for her, she will just shut herself in her room all day as what she said, knowing how _stubborn_ she is, she will never go down if that's the last thing that she had in mind. " Yuka said.

Everyone agreed and they all climbed downstairs and stepped out of the door.

While walking towards the limo, Natsume started to think.

" _I __really __wonder __what __happened __to __Mikan? __Did __my __bold __moves __affected __her __that __much?__" _He asked and snickered inwardly at his guess.

Stupid Polka and her stupid antics.

"I'll never let you get away with this, Mikan. " He whispered as his eyes ascended on her window, only to see her looking at them with wide eyes.

When he caught her staring at them, he gave her a seductive smile.

In response, she immediately closed her curtains.

Natsume smirked. Only one day to go and she will be his.

_On the eleventh day of Christmas my arch enemy gave to me…one blooming pink rose, a dozen of white feathers, a box of seashells and corals, a set of colourful Alice stones, one silver tiara, a large string of colourful chain, one ancient samurai sword, a figurine of silver car, one Doll Mansion, a set of baby essentials and a red journal encased in a snow globe!_

* * *

><p>December 25, 2011, Sunday…<p>

"Merry Christmas everyone! " Mikan greeted as she handed her gifts to her family.

"Thanks… " They all replied as they took their gifts and opened it.

"Glad you found what I'm looking for. " Yoichi commented as he looked at the frowning bear in his hands.

"Oh my, thank you, dearie! I've always wanted to have a potholder! " Yuka said happily as she kissed Mikan's cheek.

"Well, looks like my daughter is reminding me to shave… " Izumi grinned as he saw his gift. "Thank you, sweetheart. "

Mikan smiled at them.

"For our gift to you, we're going to the park tonight! I heard there's a skating rink section that was built at the centre of the park! " Izumi added as he set his gift aside.

"Really? " Mikan and Yuka's eyes gleamed.

Izumi nodded and stared at Mikan in a stern manner. "By the way, Mikan sweetheart, about your attitude yesterday… "

She gulped. It seems that even in Christmas, her father won't tolerate her behaviour.

She knew that her attitude yesterday was very disappointing, but she hoped that she could bribe her parents to forget it, well, at least this day, but it seems her assumption wasn't right at all.

Yuka cleared her throat. "What you did yesterday was not very nice, Mikan, Natsume came here to pick you up, he even prepared everything for you, and then out of nowhere, you ditched him for some unknown reason. If I'm correct, we told you that a community moonlight dance will commence yesterday, we told you that a hundred times already last Friday, and still, you didn't remember? " Yuka explained in frustration .

Mikan slapped her own forehead. "Look! I'm sorry! I was mistaken! I thought that…I thought that… I thought that… "

"You're dreaming of _marrying_ him, are you? And you thought that it was happening yesterday seeing that he's in a tux and we're all wearing formal dresses. " Yuka guessed.

"Of course not! " Mikan denied as she raised her arms upwards, making it wave like a chicken.

"You're a bad liar. " Yoichi grunted.

"I really did not! " Mikan denied again.

"Whatever, stupid! " Yoichi shot back.

"Okay, you two, stop it! Now, Mikan, regardless of what happened, you need to apologize to Natsume kun… he volunteered to be your partner for the community moonlight dance and you ditched him because of that silly dream of yours. " Izumi lectured.

"But I didn't ask him to, daddy! " Mikan protested.

"As I said, _regardless _of the reason, Mikan, dear. You still need to apologize, no kid of mine was raised with a horrible conduct. "

Mikan sighed as she bit her lips. "I don't even know where he is right now! If I know, he must be celebrating Christmas somewhere overseas. "

"I wouldn't be so sure… " Yuka trailed as she looked at all of them. "I'm excited to go to the park. I heard that there's going to be lover's dance that will be held tonight at the skating rink. I wanted to see and experience it. "

Mikan furrowed her eyebrows. "But I thought that there's the moonlight dance that happened yesterday? "

"Well, that one is too formal. This one is more casual. Afterall, who would want to dance in the snow wearing a gown and heels? " Yuka said as she put her arms around her husband shoulders and leaned her chin on his head. "Love dance in the snow and under the full moon is so romantic! I feel like my hormones are getting young again! "

"Oh, Yuka… " Izumi said as he tilted his head while Yuka in return smiled and gave Izumi a kiss on the lips.

"Maybe we should spent some time together…maybe tonight… " Izumi whispered.

Yuka smirked. "If that's the case, then I won't wear my panties tonight… "

"Dad…mom… please don't like that in front of us. " Mikan pleaded with disgust. Hearing your parents talk about their wet dreams is making her shudder.

"Yeah, you two are creeping me out. " Yoichi added.

Izumi and Yuka just laughed in return.

* * *

><p>"Okay, kids! We're here! "Izumi shouted as he parked the car.<p>

Mikan and Yoichi both went out. Followed by Yuka.

Mikan gasped. The park looked like a scene in a winter fairytale.

The trees where leafless, but it was filled with snow, blanketing the branches, making it look like a pristine white crystal studded branches which was then decorated with soft colourful lights, making it glow in the dark. At the center of the trees is a large oval skating rink. The skating rink looked so smooth that it mirrored the dark, blue skies above, making it more surreal.

To compliment the perfect scenery, a full moon was stationed above surrounding it are countless of stars, blinking in the dark background.

Benches acted as a translucent wall covering the backside of the fairytale scenery, since it was all made out of clear glass, it made the people who were sitting on it appear as if they were floating when you look from afar.

It's a simple park, designed with simple ornaments, yet it looked so very enchanting…

"I'm going to my friends, it's so much fun playing hockey than watch a bunch of old hags laughing and looking at each other lovingly. It makes me feel disgusted! " Yoichi said bluntly as he hopped away and went towards a bunch of 14 year olds who were playing hockey at the far end section of the park.

"How about you, Mikan? " Yuka asked.

"I'll just go and watch you guys. " She said lamely. She doesn't have any choice anyway.

Yuka and Izumi shrugged. "Your choice. " They replied as they went off and rented some lace figure skates.

Mikan just sat on a far end bench and watched her parents skate on the ice while holding each other's hands. She can't help but to be envious of their romantic relationship which lasted for sixteen years. She'd remembered wishing to Santa to grant her a boyfriend 6 years ago, back when she was still a little girl.

_But it seems…the gods are really against her happiness…_

She sighed as she saw her dad took her mom's waist and then danced on the sweet tune of the music. If she was right, they're doing tango. And they were doing the moves perfectly, even the way they move their heads were in synchronization.

She smiled as she saw her dad twirl her mom, then shifted her quickly to make her back lean on his chest and supporting her weight in his arms, obviously protecting her from hitting the hard surface.

She exhaled. Like any other girl, she also wanted to be married to a nice and loving husband who will take care of her and protect her from any danger. She really wished to have a good, loyal and brave husband eversince she was a little girl. She really did.

She bit her lip. The chances of her getting married seemed to be blurry since _Natsume_ kept on peeking at her underwear and kept on humiliating her in front of many people.

Top it all off, she didn't have any freaking admirer! Not even one! Was she really that ugly?

Not that she hated romance, but that aspect was enough to make her crush in disappointment. Seeing guys laughing and embracing their girlfriends are enough to make her die of envy.

She looked at the skating rink again. Only to be surprised when she saw Hotaru skating with Ruka. Hotaru was smiling a little while Ruka was grinning from ear to ear. After skating for a short while, they also proceeded to dancing, swaying their bodies at the tune of the music.

Well, that was nice, maybe they're already an item. Maybe Hotaru said _yes_ to Ruka. Afterall, who wouldn't succumb to Ruka's gentlemanly charms? Even she will surrender to him anytime of the day. He could make any ice queen crumble with one of his charming smiles, and it seems like Hotaru surrendered in defeat. Seeing that love were dancing in her eyes.

She then widened her eyes even more when she saw Sumire dancing with their class joker, Kokoro Yome. Sumire was obviously ready for the celebration, seeing her flawless make up underneath that lime green bonnet. And she looked so happy too. She was laughing so hard while dancing with Koko in the middle of the ice rink. The way they move their waist to the side and the way their feet dance like it was on fire, made her think that they're doing samba.

She then looked farther away, only to see Nonoko and Yuu dancing formally and looking at each other with goo goo eyes. After a minute, they started to make out with each other.

She doesn't want to look further, but Anna and Kitsuneme suddenly twirled in the centre, twisting their feet in the ice while swaying their hips in the music.

Oh God, is she the only wallflower in their group who doesn't have a freaking boyfriend?

She looked around, hoping to see Misaki, she smiled as she saw her standing at the edge of the skating rink.

Mikan grabbed her knapsack, then stood up and ran towards her, but when she was in the middle of her running spree, she saw a very familiar guy coming towards her.

It was _Tsubasa_….

Tsubasa skated towards Misaki, and then afterwards, he hauled her in his arms and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Mikan cringed as she saw the whole ice skating dome filled with pink hearts and sweet, fluffy atmosphere. Maybe she should've gone with Yoichi instead. She'd rather prefer watching him win the hockey game than see the romantic atmosphere that's making her die with envy.

She decided to walk out of the benches when someone caught her wrist.

She turned around angrily to glare at the stranger who had the gall to snatch her wrist, only to see Natsume standing in front of her.

"Hey, Polka dots! Didn't see you coming in here. " He greeted as he neared the distance between them.

"Seems like you're into romance as well. " Mikan noted acidly as she looked at the ice skate boots that Natsume held in his hands. "So who's your partner for tonight? " She asked.

Natsume smirked. "Why, jealous? " He asked. Hoping she would say yes.

Mikan rolled her eyes at Natsume's conceitedness.

"Dream on, pervert. " She retorted as she tried to pry her hands away from him, but he held them tighter.

She swore. "Look, I don't want to be a wallflower standing around here. So stop making me stay here and look at those love stricken fools. I'd rather watch hockey game than see my friends dancing with their boyfriends while I was stuck here like a stick watching them make a fool out of themselves. " She said grumpily. "And maybe I could find a boyfriend and admirer in there, afterall, I'm a fan of hockey players too… "

Natsume narrowed his eyes in jealousy as he pulled Mikan towards him until their bodies touched. Mikan is his and his only. He'll kill any man who will dare to touch her.

"Look, Polka. " He growled as he grasped her chin. "I _command_ you not to go in there. "

Mikan glared at him in return. "And who are you to _boss_ me around? "

"If you don't follow me, I'm going to humiliate you in front of the school by parading your- "

"By parading my underwear? " She counterbacked at him. "Who cares about losing someone's dignity if that's all that I could endure to have a loving boyfriend? "

"You're just envious of Imai and the others because they have their boyfriends, and then out of nowhere, you suddenly want one as well? "

"It's not sudden! I've been wanting to _have_ one for a long time!I even _wished to Santa_ to give me one since you've been bullying me all the time! But for some reason, no one is courting me because you keep on humiliating me! " She shouted at him.

"As if anyone would fall for a stupid, ugly girl like you. "

Mikan blinked at him, and then clenched her fists and looked bravely at him.

"If you think that you could stop me by those words, then you are terribly mistaken! " She defended as she glared at him with all her might. "Yes, I maybe stupid, and yes, I'm not that pretty! But it doesn't mean that I'm too stupid not to feel any pain after hearing those harsh words being thrown at me! "

She pulled her hands as forceful as she could and glared at him.

"All I want is a loving, caring and responsible man! Someone who could cheer me up when I'm down and someone who will make me safe and secure when I'm in danger and someone who will help me stand up when I'm being pulled down to the muddy grounds of despair! Is that too much to ask? I wouldn't give a damn if you humiliate me for the rest of my life if that happens, because I know that aside from my parents and friends, someone loves me for who I am and will stay with me no matter what happens! " She said in finality as she ran away from him.

Natsume just stood there, staring blankly at the path that Mikan took off, he didn't mean to hurt his little angel like that. He only said that because he wanted her to be his, but instead of making her give up on looking for a boyfriend, it did the opposite, it even hypered her spirit up.

He clenched his fist. No, he would never take it if Mikan ended with another man except him. He loves her too much. He might end becoming even more psychotic if he found her being kissed by another man.

After wasting a minute of reflection, he ran after her.

* * *

><p>Mikan was about to get out of the skating rink benches when Natsume caught up with her and pulled her closer to him.<p>

"Let go of me! " Mikan screamed as she started to throw punches on his chest.

He quickly took her wrists, and without further ado, he crashed his lips on hers.

She froze, but Natsume kissed her even viciously, devouring her lips like a soft candy.

When he tried to coax her to open her lips, this seemed to snap her out of her shock, so she put her hands on his chest to pull away from him.

But he didn't let go, instead, he pulled her closer to him which made her gasp.

With this, he quickly dove his tongue inside her sweet cavern and exploring its sweetness.

He kissed her and lapped at her, urging her to respond to him. But she was vehement on denying his request, instead of responding, she started to move her teeth to bit his lip, but he managed to angle it away and duck her attacks.

He wanted to kiss her even more, but fate was cruel because Mikan started to catch her breathe.

He released her, Mikan then started panting for air.

Natsume looked down at her, her lips were swollen from his kiss and she was blushing very hard.

"What was that for? " She said angrily as she glared at him.

"Now you don't have to look for a boyfriend, because you have _me_. " He stated.

She widened her eyes at him.

Natsume breathed deeply and looked at her in the eye.

"I love you…Mikan Yukihara, ever since the moment I saw you. " He confessed.

Her eyes widened even more, in his eyes, she looked as if she couldn't believe what was happening to her right now.

Natsume breathed again, then he held both of her cheeks in his two big hands and looked at her mesmerizing, hazel eyes.

"Do I have a chance with you, Mikan? " He asked seriously.

Mikan froze. She couldn't believe it. After being tortured by him for six years, he will suddenly come and confess to her out of nowhere?

She looked at his eyes and she blushed. She didn't see any hesitation in those eyes. It was true, sincere, and filled with… love…and devotion…

She looked away, not being able to take the intensity of his eyes.

"I… " She started, but she couldn't think of any words to tell him.

"Look, I know I made fun of you, I know I bully you most of the time, but that's the only way that I could make you notice me, the only way that I could have your attention. " Natsume said as he leaned his forehead on hers. "But trust me when I tell you that _I __love __you_. Eversince the moment I saw you. "

Mikan gulped.

Natsume smirked. Mikan sure is speechless. Oh, she looked so cute with a flushed face!

He then leaned on her ear.

"It's not like I care what your answer is, Mikan. Because I'm going to make you mine wether you like or not. " He whispered seductively.

This seemed to snap her out of her thoughts and glared daggers at him.

"You may order me around, but you cannot _command_ my feelings to obey you, Natsume Hyuuga! " She shot back at him.

"Hn, then who will love you back if I, a crazy and insane admirer of yours is willing to knock down any man who comes near you? "

Mikan looked at her in a horrendous expression. "Don't tell me- "

"Yes, I scared away all your admirers, Mikan, because I want you all to myself. "

"That's not fair! "

"Who would want to play fair if the one you're aiming at is the only woman that you could only love? "

Mikan blushed even more. Natsume was confessing to her, and was telling her his feelings in one countless ammo of honest words. She can't even swallow any of them. It's just too much for her to handle.

She bit her lip. "But I don't love you back! I don't feel love towards you! " She answered honestly.

Natsume felt a huge pang of pain injected in his heart the moment she said that, but he ignored it. He wouldn't let those words put him down, Mikan is only being honest, and the least he could do was to understand her feelings.

"But I don't care if you hate me, Mikan. I want you. " He replied directly.

Mikan lowered her eyelids. "But I- "

She stopped when she felt his warm, index finger touch her lips to silence her.

Natsume smiled which made her heart pound.

"Then I'll make you _fall __in __love _with me. " He stated as he cupped her face with his other hand. "I'll make you _fall_ for me, I promise that, Mikan. "

She felt her breathe hitch up.

Smirking, he quickly hauled her up in his arms, and carried her bridal style to her surprise.

She clutched his neck tight as he started to jump upwards in the sky, as if aiming for the moon, afterwards, he landed gracefully and lithely on the centre of the skating rink.

All the people stopped dancing and skating as they looked at Natsume tall and authoritative stature. He then put Mikan down and without further ado, he kneeled in front of her, and fished out something on his pocket, only to reveal a small crimson, velvet box.

He breathed, opened it, and showed it to her which made a lot of females gasp.

She clamped her mouth as she saw what's inside, it was a red, cocktail ruby ring, very elegant, and very antique.

"Mikan, do you know why I gave you twelve gifts this month? " Natsume started as he breathed deeply.

She shook her head absently.

Natsume halfsmiled. "The first gift was a blooming pink rose, which signifies you. The moment I saw you, I thought of you as a cute, grubby urchin who looked like an idiot with a loud annoying mouth… "

She snorted at this.

"But as the time pass, you started to become more and more beautiful, slowly unraveling to me the celestial beauty that I didn't know you possess all this time. You kept on blooming, becoming prettier and prettier everyday that I wanted to take you away and stare at you all day… "

She blushed ten shades of red.

"And then the feathers, my second gift, a symbol of your innocence and kindness, for me, you're not just any mere pretty girl, for me, you're an angel, and angel that fell from the heavens…"

Yuka giggled at this while Izumi smiled proudly at his bold statement.

"The third gift were the seashells, the corals, which symbolizes the calm yet unpredictable sea, because everytime you're around, you're making me calm, at the same time, you causes strong waves and tides on my feelings. Swirling it to the point of madness everytime I see you talking with another man. "

Ruka snickered while Hotaru just rolled her eyes.

"And the fourth gift were the colourful stones. According to the Alice Antique shop, giving a set of colourful stones to the one that you love means proposal. It should be an exchange of stones, actually, but then again, I'm not the type to follow traditions, so I just gave you the darn gift. "

Koko chuckled while Sumire smiled.

"And the fifth, sixth and seventh, gifts are my feelings. The tiara, a symbol that I will treat you as my princess, my queen, my goddess… "

Some girls giggled at this.

"The chain, which means that you bind me to you, that you had me on the leash. That you managed to chain my heart and kept it beating only for your sake that I have no choice but to follow you for eternity…"

"The sword, which means that I'm willing to protect you and treasure you in my heart. That I'm willing to give up anything, and risk anything for your sake and safety… "

"How sweet! " Anna squealed.

"The eighth and ninth gifts were your wishes. It means that I'm willing to provide you with anything. That I have the power and stability to give you anything you desire, that you won't regret having me, that you can entrust me with your life because I have all the means to help you survive. "

Nonoko and Yuu smiled.

"And the tenth gift were the baby things. The baby mittens, clothes, and toys which means I wanted to build a family with you… "

"He really said it! " Mochu snickered as he and Kitsuneme high fived each other.

"And the eleventh gift, the snow globe with the journal. It means that we can make a real fairytale together despite the harsh and difficulties life. I know it's should be a fairytale book, but fairytale books have a story written on them already, but a blank journal is empty and would work as a fairytale book just fine, as long as we enter the right facts of our everyday experiences and see our relationship grow, for me, it's enough to build a love story, and any love story with a happy ending can also be considered a fairytale. Because as we all know, falling in love is a real magic that works and stays for the rest of eternity. "

Yoichi grumbled at this and started spitting words about young males these days being cheesy and corny.

"And the last one…this ring…which will make all of it happen if you say _yes_… " Natsume finished.

Mikan clamped her mouth harder and cried. So that's what it means, the meaning of her 12 gifts…

She hiccupped. "If I say _no a million times_, what will you do? "

Natsume smirked. "Then I'm going to drag you to the nearest church and make you my wife this instant. "

"Why would you do that? " She sniffed

"Because I'm deeply, madly, and insanely in love with you, Mikan. I couldn't bear to see you with another man. If that happens, I'm going to die… " Natsume said sincerely. "So what would be your answer? "

"Say yes! Say yes! " The crowd cheered.

"So, what will it be, Mikan? " Natsume asked again.

"I wanted to say yes…but… I don't know! It's all so sudden and - "

"I told you that I'll make you _fall in love_ with me…Mikan…"

Mikan sobbed again. She didn't know if she will feel sorry for him or if she will be irritated with his persistence.

"Oi, baka, stop crying! You're looking uglier. " Hotaru grumbled as she glared at Natsume. "And Hyuuga, you better end this presentation right now, my feet are getting cold already. I wanted to dance _now_. "

Natsume glared at Hotaru but he rose to his feet, took Mikan's face in his hands and wiped her tears with his thumb and stared at her eyes.

"I'll make you happy… " He vowed as he kissed her lips with blazing passion.

The people clapped. Yuka started to cry and lean on Izumi's chest. Anna and Nonoko cried too, while Sumire just squealed in delight and hugged Koko.

"Oi, old hags! Instead of crying and going melodramatic, shouldn't we have a fiesta? " Yoichi snickered as he went to the soundtrack corner and put the music on.

"Let's play, Livin' La Vida Loca! " He shouted as he put the sounds on.

"That's what I'm calling a party! " Sumire shouted and dragged Koko to the center of the skating rink and danced.

The others agreed as well. Anna pulled Kitsuneme back to the centre of the skating rink. Ruka then pulled Hotaru back in the centre as well. Nonoko and Yuu plunged on the same space as well, while Mochu invited his girlfriend to dance too.

The older adults didn't lose their spirit as well. Yuka and Izumi showed that they could still do hard steps despite their age.

Natsume then smiled as he reached a hand to Mikan.

"Shall we have this dance? My Princess? " He said sweetly which made Mikan blush.

She stared at him. "But I don't have any figure skating shoes. " She reasoned lamely.

Natsume just shrugged. "Doesn't matter. We could dance without those. " He said as he tossed his skating boots to the side.

She stared at him again, to his hand, then back to his eyes.

Natsume just stared back at her. He can see the nervousness and hesitation in those eyes. He knew that Mikan can't dance very well.

So he gave her a reassuring glance, afterwards, she shyly reached her hand towards him.

Natsume quickly pulled her towards him. As they were about to dance, Mikan felt a gentle weight fall atop her head.

When she looked up, she saw snowflakes falling gently from the sky.

The crowd stopped dancing and looked at the falling snowflakes.

Mikan then raised her right palm to the sky, catching one snowflake.

When she caught it, she looked at it.

"Beautiful… " She uttered in daze.

Natsume smirked. "Yes, but you're more beautiful… "

She blushed ten shades of red. "Sometimes, I prefer your sarcastic self, I felt like being swallowed by your sweet words. "

"You want me to be one? "

She shook her head. "It's just that...well…I couldn't believe that my arch nemesis was in love with me all this time. "

He leaned his forehead on hers and made her look at him.

"Better believe it, it's the other side of me… "

She pouted. "How come you were able to blew away my hatred from you with those sweet, charming words? " She said bluntly but honestly.

Natsume smiled which made her heart race again.

"I have my own ways. " He replied smugly which made her eyes roll.

_She is…superstitious…_

_Black cats…and voodoo doll…_

He then started to twist her body and then slammed her back on his chest, then he twirled her around before he urged her to walk in tiptoes side to side. Then he started to slid her away from him in a blink of an eye, and in a snap, he pulled her back to him, slamming her again on his chest and encaging her in his arms.

Mikan blinked as she stared at him, but Natsume just smirked confidently at her.

"Get ready, Polka… " He whispered. He then put her huge palm on her back to support her spine before flipping her body in outward arch for a second, then straightening back again.

"That was…extreme… " Mikan said in between breaths.

Natsume closed his eyes before pulling her back in his arms.

"You know what I wish for Christmas? " He said as he caressed her hair.

"For you to be _mine_… " He added.

"I haven't said _yes_, yet, Mr. Hyuuga, so don't go cuddling on me. " Mikan scolded, though deep down, she enjoys his hugs for some reason.

"Like I care… " He replied as he tilted her chin with his fingers.

"Can I ask a kiss for my gift? " He asked in a childish manner.

Mikan just rolled her eyes. Who would've known that the serious and cold hearted Natsume Hyuuga could be this childish?

Speaking of gifts…

"Oh! " Mikan exclaimed as she wriggled herself away from him.

"What now? " He growled. He hated it when Mikan is freeing herself from his embrace. He always loved to hug her.

"I forgot your gift. " She said as she rummaged her knapsack and took out a cute doll. She was finishing it on the way to the park, she wanted to give it when she sees him at school next year, but since he is here and was standing in front of her, she might as well give it.

Shyly, she handed it to him.

"Merry Christmas, Natsume… " She greeted. "I'm sorry, but this is all I could give to you, but I worked hard on it! And I tried my best to make it! "

Natsume then took it and looked at the doll. It was his a doll made out from his image. The doll had a raven hair, a pair of red rubies that acted as its eyes, a cute nose, and smiling lips which were represented in a thin curved black string.

He smiled. So this was the reason why her hands were bruised two days ago…

"Thank you… " He said as he smiled at her which made the brunette blush.

"But I still want my kiss. " He demanded.

"You're already kissing me before. " She noted.

"But I _want_ one now. " He commanded.

Mikan glared at him. "Look, I gave you a gift already, if you think- "

She stopped when Natsume suddenly kissed her lips. And for some stupid reason, she was starting to succumb to him. And slowly, she started to kiss him back.

Natsume smile inwardly, he then let his hand crawl down to his pocket, he then fished out a small, thin camera, and pointed the camera across them, then snapped a shot with them kissing together.

CLICK!

After the kiss, Mikan then looked at Natsume, who were smirking at her while holding a camera.

"Now we've got a remembrance… " He said as he showed her a picture of them kissing each other with snowflakes falling in the background, the snowflakes also decorated their hairs and their coats.

She was about to retort, but then her eyes were suddenly pulled to the far end of the skating rink.

She widened her eyes when she saw a chubby guy clad in red velvet fleece, wearing a pair of black boots, a triangular red hat, and possess a white beard and curly white locks…

Santa…

Santa smiled at her, he then waived a gloved hand to her, as if biding farewell, before disappearing in the crowd.

Mikan widened her eyes. Absently, she released herself from Natsume and started running towards Santa…

"Mikan! We're are you going? " Natsume shouted as he ran after her.

She ran and ran until she reached outside the skating rink dome which was the forests…

She breathed and panted and looked at the dark, leafless forests, the ground was now wrapped in a white, snowy blanket…

"Santa! " She called as she looked around.

She was about to run again when she heard some shuffles behind the left section of the forests…

Curious, she then went to the site where she heard the sound, only to see a line of reindeers hiding behind the trees.

And then…at the bottom end of the line is a large, red open carriage…

And sitting on it…is the person that she so desperately wanted to meet…

_Santa Claus…_

He smiled ruefully as he stared at her.

"Do you like my present, Mikan, dear? " He asked.

Mikan swiftly walked towards Santa and pouted.

"You knew this will all along, didn't you? " She accused.

"HOHOHOHO! Of course… I thought it will be for the best… "

"You think that Natsume is the best one for me? " She asked in disbelief.

Santa smiled again as he ruffled her hair.

"_He_ is perfect for you… dear Mikan… " He said sincerely as he eyed the path that the brunette took. "You have to run along now, your _boyfriend_ is looking for you…he might punch me if he found me talking to you… " He said and laughed for a minute, and then he took ahold of his reins and smiled at Mikan.

"HOHOHO! Merry Christmas, Mikan! " He said joyously as he pulled the reins and the reindeers started to run.

"W-wait! " Mikan shouted as she ran after the Santa's carriage.

"Yes? "

"Will I be happy with him? Will he be loyal to me? Will he stay with me forever and ever and not leave me? " Mikan asked continuously.

Santa nodded and waived at her. "I _know_ so, darling, now please let me go, I have some gifts to deliver… " He said in finality as his carriage started to float.

"Bye, and have a happy life, Mikan dear! " He said as his reindeers started to ascend in the air, and within minutes, he was already flying in the sky, looking like a black shadow touring around the moon.

"HOHOHOHOHO! Merry Christmas! " Santa exclaimed as he started to shower the sky with golden glitters.

Mikan then smiled as she reached her palm in the air, catching the snowflakes and the golden glitters…

"Thank you Santa…thank you for granting my wish… " Mikan whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Mikan, what the hell happened? "

Mikan automatically opened her eyes and smiled at Natsume which made him blush faintly.

"Nothing… " She said and ran towards him.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "You're a bad liar, Polka dots. "

Mikan pouted. "Mou, stop calling me that! I thought you love me? "

Natsume smirked. "I do, but at the same time, I love teasing you as well, Mikan. "

"Hmp! " Mikan said as she crossed her arms.

Natsume laughed as he hugged her from behind.

"Come on, we have to go back, _love_… " He whispered which made her blush.

They stayed like that for awhile, and then, Natsume started to haul her up from the ground by his arms and carried her bridal style.

"Let's go, with your turtle pace, we might get back at the skating rink at dawn. " Natsume teased.

Mikan rolled her eyes in return, but smiled afterwards.

"You know, I saw _Santa_ earlier… " She started.

Natsume just groaned. "You and your childish fantasies… "

Mikan just smiled and snuggled at him. "I asked him about you, and he told me that I should say _yes_ and approve of you… "

He stopped and stared at her. "You mean… "

She gave out a short laugh.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend… "

Natsume's heart started to leap in joy, but Mikan's face started to get serious.

"But…I will only be yours if you court me properly… " She added.

"Am I not courting you enough? " He grumbled.

Mikan slapped his shoulder. "The way you courted me is so mean! I want a gentle courtmanship! Not forceful and scary! "

Natsume smirked. "Deal, on the condition that you're already my girlfriend. "

"Fine… " Mikan agreed.

Natsume gave her one last smile, and then stole a chaste kiss on her lips before running back towards the skating rink dome…

_On the twelfth day of Christmas my arch enemy gave to me…one blooming pink rose, a dozen of white feathers, a box of seashells and corals, a set of colourful Alice stones, one silver tiara, a large string of colourful chain, one ancient samurai sword, a figurine of silver car, one Doll Mansion, a set of baby essentials ,a red journal encased in a snow globe, one especial proposal ring and one arch nemesis that turned to be a lover!_

Mikan smiled as she snuggled at Natsume's chest even more…

"What a very very nice Christmas indeed…" She whispered as she looked at the sky where Santa trudged off to. Knowing him, he will be very busy this Christmas eve.

Too busy giving gifts to the children of the world…

* * *

><p>16 years later…<p>

December 25, 2027, 12:00 am…

_Santa…please grant me one special wish… _

_Please give me a boyfriend… _

_A boyfriend that will protect me from meany Darrell…_

_A boyfriend who will turn out to be my lover forever… _

_A lover who will become my husband… _

_And a husband that will stay with me until we both grow old and die… _

_Love,_

_Namika Hyuuga_

SENT!

"There! " A cute little brunette girl of age six with a pair of crimson eyes sent her email to Santa Claus.

She then logged off from her pink, tiny laptop and then shut it off , placed it on the floor under her pink sock and then climbed up towards the stairs.

She was about to take a step when she saw a silhouette of a woman dressed in a white robe.

"Why are you still awake? " The woman asked as she stepped out from the darkness, only to reveal a beautiful brunette woman with hazel eyes.

The little girl gulped. "I-I just sent Santa Claus an email, Mommy! I swear, I'm not doing anything wrong! " She promised.

Mikan laughed as she carried her daughter in her arms as they went upstairs. "And what did you wish to Santa, Namika sweetie? "

Namika blushed. "To have a boyfriend that will love and protect me… " She admitted shyly.

"I'm afraid you're still young for that, little lady… " A husky voice intervened.

Namika glared at her father. "I'm not! " She contradicted before bouncing off from her mother's arms and ran towards her room and shut it close.

"Natsume, I think she really took it seriously. " Mikan said as she walked towards her husband.

Natsume raised a brow at his wife. "You wanted her to have a boyfriend at an early age? "

Her eyes twinkled. "Why not? "

"Shut up, Polka, I won't tolerate her having a childhood sweetheart. " He snorted.

Mikan smirked. "Aren't you in the same boat as well? You're even worst than her, imagine you having _wet dreams_ of me when you were still ten? "

"Who said that? " He growled.

Mikan smiled. "Secret… "

Natsume grunted. "Whatever, I won't let my Namika have a boyfriend, not yet, she's still 6 years old, for pity's sake! Who knows what kind of hormonal perverts were lurking out there! "

"Aren't you _one_ as well? "

He snorted. And then, his eyes sparkled at his wife.

"You know, Mikan, if you don't enter in the shower now, you might not walk for a week. " Natsume threatened slyly.

Mikan sighed at her husband's childish antiques. "Fine, I'll be there, _master_! " She replied angrily.

He smirked in triumph as he entered inside their bedroom.

She was about to enter when her eyes darted at their window.

Suddenly, a small smile graced her lips, not following her husband's request, she tiptoed downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Cough…cough…cough… they really need to clean their chimney… " A rough yet gentle voice muttered.<p>

Mikan smiled as she saw a chubby figure crawl out from their fireplace.

"I knew you were going to come. " She said.

Santa stopped crawling and stood up.

He dusted himself before looking at Mikan with a sparkle in his eyes.

"And what did I say about your future, my dear Mikan? Is it worth it? " He asked slyly.

Mikan smirked. "Yes, very much worth it. " She answered smugly.

Santa let out a short laugh. "Anyway, you better leave me alone, I have to grant your children's requests, my dear, and right now, I'm busy… "

Mikan giggled as she walked towards him. "My third child, my daughter Namika wants you to give her a boyfriend… "

Santa grinned. "Déjà vu, eh? "

Mikan giggled even more. "Yes… " She answered as she remembered her request to Santa 22 years ago.

"HOHOHO! I wonder _who_ will it be… " He said as he put his chubby fingers on his chin.

"I don't know, but knowing you, you will know the _perfect_ one for her… " Mikan said as she neared at him.

"And this will be my thank you… " She said as she tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek.

Santa grinned wickedly. "I hope your husband won't catch us, or else, I'm doomed. "

Mikan sniggered. "Just a kiss on the cheek. Afterall, it's all thanks to you why I'm here happily married to him. "

Santa smiled. "You're welcome, Mikan dear, you're always welcome… "

She then stepped back and smiled at him. "I have to go now, or else, my husband might increase my _punishment_! See you next year, Santa! " She whispered as she tiptoed upstairs in a fast manner.

Santa smirked as he started to open the little laptops that were buried underneath the huge socks on the floor, he then opened it and read the letters, only to sweatdrop in return…

"Like father like children… " He mused as he read the letters of Mikan's children. "All so demanding… "

"Well, who cares? As long as all the children are happy! " He added cheerfully as he took three boxes of gifts and put one on each side of the socks and tiny laptops.

"Santa…it's time to go… " Elfin whispered as he tiptoed towards the door.

"I'm coming… " Santa replied as he tied his huge red sack and hauled it on his left shoulder. "I was wondering if teleportation would be good. " He mused.

Elfin grinned. "I think it will be the best…"

Santa laughed as he raised his hand in the air.

"Merry Christmas! " He said as he snapped his fingers, and disappeared in the air in golden dusts…

He was then followed by Elfin, his carriage and his reindeers who all disappeared in a golden swirl of golden dusts, and in a blink of an eye, they were gone.

And then, in a snap, the re-knowned gift giver is seen flying in the sky again, swirling around the moon as he visits every children in the world and gives them gifts that they desire,_if_ they are good girls and good boys…though there are some gifts that he can't give right now, he makes sure that he will grant it to them when the time comes…

Everyone watches out for him, either in their rooms or living rooms, or in their fireplace, or even in the kitchen, with his reindeers running through the dark blue clouds and him laughing his famous laugh, as a result, they will never mistake him for anyone else in the world.

"HOHOHOHOHO! Merry Christmas everyone! And see you all again next year! "

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

Thanks a lot for reading!

I'm sorry if it's _too _long, but separating them into short chapters, for some reason, ticked me off. I mean, it's Christmas my lovelies, and if I'm going to write a story for this month, I better complete it. I figured that I should be a bit generous and work my ass off to finish a seasonal fanfic since it's the holidays. I was typing this for three days while drinking my mug filled with eggnog (perfect drink for the holidays! ) and eating plate after plate of chocolate apple pecan pie. I mean, who cares about the calories? It's the holidays!

Merry Christmas and Happy holidays everyone!

Sincerely yours,

Yuthika Vemosa


End file.
